Where The Blue Lillies Grow
by swana1
Summary: Sometimes, I feel like I'm anchored to the bottom of a deep grave, where people take turns throwing dirt at me, bit by bit. There's no ladder; no way out. It gets harder and harder to breathe. (I'm bad at summaries. I swear the story is better than the summary)
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games does not belong to me. All rights go to Suzzane Collins for making this amazing series and inventing these amaing characters. **

Our laughter fills the area as we run after another tribute. Kenston stays close behind me and runs as fast as he can. We have the tribute cornered and I unsheath my sword. The girl looks around 14 but it's kill or be killed right?

"What should we do with this one?" I ask mockingly. It's driving the girl crazy. I see the fear in her eyes.

"Why don't we have Kenston take this one?" the girl tribute for 1, Blaze, answers. I see Kenston look in fear at me.

"No." I answer simply.

"But why?" he district partner, Key, whines.

"Because I said, that's why damnit!" I hiss. He cringes at my words and I scoff at how weak he is.

"Blaze, you want this one?" I ask. She nods eagerly and sudenlly throws a knife at the girls hand, keeping it to the tree. She does the same to the other hand then cuts off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Just going to play a little game." she says, laughing coldly. She carves a target onto her bare stomach then steps back at least 12 feet, all while the girl is screaming in pain.

"You think I could make it from here?" she asks, Key. He shrugs.

"Are you questioning my skills?" she jokes, winking at him. He rolls his eyes.

"Just get it over with!" the girl begs.

"Hurry up, Blaze. I'm getting bored." I tell her.

She whines the nods. She throws the knife, aiming at the target carved on her stomach. The girls cries out then chokes on something. Blood dribbles out of her mouth then we hear her cannon. Blaze gets her knives back and wipes then casually on her pants.

"Let's go then." I order. They nod then follow. We walk for another few hours when someone bursts through the bushes. The girl from seven, Willow, launches her axe at Kenston. Unfortunatlely she didn't have a good grip so it only pierces his neck, not sever his head. He falls to the ground, clenching his throat as tears stream dowm his face.

"Key, take care of Kenston. Just talk to him." I tell him. He nods and kneels by the thirteen year old boy. He wasn't supposed to be here. The person that was supposed to volunteer for him chickened out and now he's here. I jump at the girl and pin her to the ground. She struggles but I am stronger than her.

I hear Kestons cannon go off.

I take out my knife and hold it to her face.

"You're pretty. . . such a shame I have to ruin a pretty face." I mock, "Oh well."

She clenches her jaw to look touch but I can see in her eyes how scared she is. She's about to cry.

"Aww, don't look so glum, let's put a smile on that face of yours." I say. She looks scared.

I drag my knife against her lips, carving them into a smile.

"There you go!" I say, admiring my work. Tears stream down her face and mix with the blood.

"Please. . ." she says quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll kill you. After I've had all my fun." I tell her.

I gorge out her eyes and drag my knife across her collar bone. She is sobbing and screaming but not dead. My knife digs into her leg and she lets out a blood curdiling scream.

"Kill me! Please! Just kill me!" she begs. I carve rings around her eyes and she sobs. Blood starts to pool around us as I drive my knife into her stomach. She screams then kicks her legs.

"Kill me please! Please! Please!" she cries.

"Fine, since you asked nicely." I say. I run my knife across her bloody throat then watch her choak. I wait until the cannon goes off before I get up.

"Nice job, Nova. . ." Key says, smiling at me.

I bolt up, my hair falling in my face, and I cover my mouth to keep from screaming. I feel her blood on my skin and her screams ringing through my ears.

"Damnit!" I yell out as I punch the bed.

_It's just a nightmare. . . Just a nightmare. . . Don't worry. Calm down, Nova._

Bringing my knees to my chest, I remind myslef that I get to go home today. This is my last day in the Capitol until two weeks for the games. I'll get to see Axel and everything will be okay. No clients, not nothing. Just me and Axel. Everything will be okay.

I look out the window and see the sun stream in. I need to get dressed. . . .

Opening up the closet they provided me, I pick out a black tank top, dark jeans, and a pair of black boots. I brush out my black hair then throw on some make up to cover the bruises from my last client then pick up my suit case and bring it down stairs.

I still can't believe that they made an apartment just for the sold off victors. But if that's how you want to spend your money then go right ahead.

A black car stops in front of me and I get in.

"Train station." I say, holding the raven pendant that s around my neck in my hand.

"Yes, Mam'." he replies. I see him smile at me through the mirror.

He's a nice man. He usually drives me to clients house and supplies me with an extra change of clothes under the seat. He's very polite and a sort of friend to me. His name is, Legazy. He might be one of the most normal looking people in the capitol. Purple hair and a tattoo on his arm

"Who is your brother staying with this time?" he asks.

"With Brutus and Enboria. He loves it there." I say.

He nods, "I wouldn't take them for kid people."

I shrug, "They aren't so bad. I mean, I could have left him with Titus." I say, wagging a finger at him.

He smiles then says, "So, whose mentoring this year?"

I think back to when we decided then say, "Brutus and Enboria. Then Titus and I." I reply.

When we reach the train station, I get my suit case, wave to Legazy, then board the train bound for District 2

It take about three hours to get there so decide to take a quick shower. I had a client last night and when I got home, I was so tired, that I skipped the shower and feel asleep.

I strip down then turn on the shower, making sure it is hot. Stepping in, I let the water rain down on me, standing like that for a minute or two. I scrub my skin raw with all different kinds of soap but I can still feel his touch all over me. The makeup, covering my bruises, starts to go down the drain. I look at the bruises on my hips and my arms. I'm sure there is some on my face but I don't think about it. The hot water starts to relax me a little. I then start to massage shampoo into my hair. When I'm done, I step out and wrap a towel around me, drying off quickly. After that, I brush out my hair then throw it into a pony tail. I put my clothes back on then make my way to the dining car.

Sitting down on one of the velvety sofa's, I lean my head back and let out a sigh. I crack my knuckles then stand up. I can't stand just sitting around even for just a little bit. I go to the bar car and pour a glass of vodka. Not that I have it much, I mean, I'm not Haymitch whose an idiotic alcholic. I do it just when I'm a little stressed out. It burns on the way down my throat but I like it.

Haymitch says it keeps away his nightmares; being drunk every day. I could be like him. . . No, I can't put Axel through that. The poor kid has been through a lot and he doesn't deserve that. He doesn't even know exactly _why _I have to go to the Capitol. I tell him it's "Victor Stuff." It's not a complete lie. It is for me, the victor. Even if I did tell him, I doubt he would understand.

When the train finally stops, I almost leap to get off. I get my stuff then run out of this capitol machine. As soon as I step foot in District 2 soil, I feel someone wrap there arms around me and hug me tight.

"Axel. . ." I breathe out. He looks up at me and smiles bright, his brown hair falling in his eyes and his green eyes staring up at me, filled with innocence and wonder. He may be nine but he is stil my baby brother.

The cold District 2 air hits my skin and I instantly regret putting on a tank top. It is always snowing in District 2 and when it's not it's very cold.

"I missed you!" he chirps.

"I missed you to." I say, kissing his forehead.

I feel the eyes of some people and I look up. The sixteen to eighteen years olds are training outside today. Some of them are looking at me but one in particular catches my eyes. Maybe because he is the big brutish boy with the rather large sword. His hair is blonde and close cut to his head with the top spiking slightly. His eyes are what gets me, though. They are a cruel icy blue, the look of a career but I still see the slight innocence in his eyes. Instead of going back to what he was doing, he gives me a smirk.

I tear my eyes away from him and grip onto Axel's hand.

"Come on! Let's go home!" he says happily. I laugh and say "Calm down, Axel." He nods and pulls me aways from the train.

"So what do you want to do first?" I ask him.

"Can we go home?" he asks. I nod and smile. He takes my hand and we start to make our.

As soon as we enter victors village, I hear a cat call from the left of me.

Titus.

Titus won five or six years ago when he was 16. He's actually apart of Snow's deal and he keeps up his flirty cocky personality 24/7. He's my friend. He understands me, despite how clich`e that sounds, he does. His blue hair makes him stand out from most of the people here.

"Hey there, beautiful!" he calls out.

I smile and say, "Hey, Titus." His eyes turn to Axel and he smiles. "Hey big guy." Axel smiles up at him the holds onto my waist. Titus turns back to me.

"So, how was "victor stuff"?" he asks me.

I turn to Axel and say "I'll meet you back at the house, okay? Me and Titus have to talk."

"Victor stuff?" he asks, looking up at me. I nod and say, "Yeah. Now, why don't you go pick out a book and I'll read to you." He smiles and nods, then runs to the house.

"Be careful! Watch out for the ice!" I call after him. Titus rolls his eyes and laughs slightly.

"So who'd you get this time?" he aks.

"Flyton, Pent, Bluesmore, and a few others whose names I didn't remember." I reply.

"And for women?" he asks.

"Samayra, Jewels, Meley, and three others." I say.

He nods. He takes my wrist and inspects a bruise I forgot to cover. He looks at it in pure disgust.

I yank it back and shove my hands in my jean pockets. He doesn't say anything but turns me around and looks down the back of my shirt. I jump slightly when I feel cold air hit the lashings.

"Who did this?" he asks.

"Pent." I say quietly. He makes a noise of disgust and then says "We should get it cleaned up."

I don't say anything as he drags me to his house. We walk to the kitchen and he lifts me up onto the counter.

"Shirt." he says. I slip my tank top over my head and use it to cover my front. He walks to a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of rubbing alchohol. He takes out a wash cloth then comes back over. He moves my hair out of the way and dabs a bit of the alchohol on the cloth.

As soon as it makes contact with my skin, I suck in a breath and clench the edge of the marble counter.

I focus on something else.

It's a quite large house, with light blue walls and wooden floors. The kitchen is composed of a lot of marble and white paint.

"Relax, Nova." he says gently. He rubs my shoulder as if to calm me down. I take a deep breath and he continues. The alchohol burns on my back but I try to ignore it. A few minutes pass and he's finally done.

I put my shirt back on and slip off the counter.

He gives me a smile and then says "So, who do you think is going to volunteer this year?" I shrug.

"Whoever they think will win." I reply.

Let me explain; the kids of 1, 2, and 4 train for the games all there life. Whoever is doing the best will volunteer if they are from 16 to 18. No younger. We protect out young kids unlike some of the other districts. We volunteer so our kids wont have to die. District like 12 and 11 are so weak they can't seperate the kids from the teenagers. They all have the same chance. It's terrible but that's how it is and we can't change it no matter how hard we try. In my games the person that was supposed to volunteer didn't and a little 14 year old named Kenston was sent in. It doesn't happen often but it does sometime. Those who were supposed to volunteer but didn't, don't have any sort of punishment but are considered a disgrace and are ignored as if they don't exist. Most people think that we want to go into the games. If you survive, of course the district is going to be proud. Against 23 other kids your the one who survived. Of course we will be proud of our tribute. Most of us at least. Murder is just another way of life for us. It's why our victors are alive. Those who do volunteer are proud to represent there district and they are proud to protect those younger. We aren't proud of murder, we are proud of protecting our kids. Axel started training when he was six.

Me and Titus talk for a few more minutes then say our goodbyes. I swiftly walk back home as snowflakes fall on my pale skin. They melt almost instantly.

When I reach the house, I turn the shiny knob and walk inside the warm house. My house is not much different than Titus's. The walls are light blue and the floor is a dark wood. The kitchen has black marble counter tops and white paint. The living room is the same light blue walls but instead of wood it's a light carpet. There are six bedrooms and four bathrooms. I changed Axel's room to how he wanted it. There's light carpet in his room and red walls like he wanted. He has a slight fear of the dark so I put glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. Sometimes it's not enough and he goes to my room to sleep with me. He has a small colection of toys and little knick knacks around his room and a few boxes a crayons and markers. But his favorite thing to do is read. Or, listen to me read to him. He can read but he prefers for me to read to him.

I see Axel sitting on the couch infront of the fire place. "Did you pick out a book?" I ask. He whips around quickly as if I've come to hurt him. "It's just me, Axel." I say. He relaxes then says "I picked one out."

I nod then go sit by him. He hands me the book and I look at the cover.

"Ah, _The Jungle Book_. . . We haven't read this in a while." I say. He nods and pushes it toward me, urging me to read. I smile and open the book to the first page.

"The Jungle Book. Many strange legends are told of these jungles, of India, but none so strange as the story of a small boy named Mowgli. . ."

"The End. . ." I say as I finish the book. I look up at Axel and see a large smile on his face.

"Again!" he chirps. I laugh quietly then say, "No, not again. But would you like to see Cara and Odius with me?"

He contemplates for a second then nods eagerly. "Good. Now go get your coat. I don't want you catching a cold." He runs off to grab his coat and I do the same. I take his hand and we walk out the door into the cool District 2 air. We swiftly walk to the house next door, careful to avoid the ice, then knock on the door. It takes a minute and I hear yelling. Probable Clara. She's not completely there and sometimes she leaves reality. Finally, Odius comes to the door, his hair messy and scratch marks on his cheek. He notices my gaze and says, "Clara thought I was a mutt." I nod then he invites us in.

When we walk in, Clara leaps down the stairs, her blonde hair bedraggles and there are dark circles under her eyes but there is a smile on her face when she see's us. She walks to Odius and he wraps and arm around her waist.

She smiles at Axel then says "Hi, Axel." Her voice is quiet, probably from the yelling but you can hear the sincerity in her voice. She buries herself into Odius's side and I notice the blood on her hands. She was picking her cuticles again.

We find ourselves in the living room infront of the fire. Cara sits on one of the arm chairs with her knees tucked to her chest and me and Axel sit on the sofa. Odius comes in with four cups. He pours tea in three of them and the fourth one is already filled with hot coco. Axel looks at the cup of hot coco, longily. Odius hands it to him and warns "Be careful, it's hot." Axel holds back a smile and nods. Odius smiles at him.

Odius hands me a cup of tea then a cup to Cara then finally a cup for himself.

"So, Nova, how have you been?" Cara asks me as she takes a sip of tea.

"I've been okay. I'm alive so that's good." I say holding the warm cup in my cold hands. She smiles and then I ask, "How's Elizabeth?"

Odius's face falls the he answers "She's not doing good. She might have a year at most."

Elizabeth is another victor. She won one of the first games when she was 16. She's in her late eighties now and we don't think she has much longer. She's important to us all; she's like a motherly figure.

Barely any of us actually have any parents left so losing her, would hurt us all.

Axel yawns and he leans against me. Cara starts mumbling and she picks at her cuticles.

Odius brings her onto his lap and whispers things in her ear. She starts to tremble then she asks, "Where are we?"

"We're at home sweetheart. It's me, Axel, and Nova. No one else." he says gently. She puts her hands on her face and mumbles wierd things.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Cara. You're okay. No one can hurt you here." he whispers to her. Axel lays his head in my lap and plays with the end of my hair.

"T-the district 1 girl." she says, her voice shaking.

"No. No honey. We aren't there. You're here with me." he assures her.

"No! You're lying. You're lying!" she cries.

Cara squirms and goes to run. Axel moves; he knows what to do by now. Cara swiftly runs across the living room to the stairs. I bolt up and Odius does the same.

She runs up the stairs

We follow her up the stairs quickly. Odius cathces her right before she goes into her room. His arms wrap around her waist and she pulls him down to the ground. She trembles in his arms.

"Cara, it's me. I promise. I got you, sweetheart. I got you." he says to her. He spends at least half an hour trying to calm her down. After she's asleep, Odius carries her to there room then comes back downstairs with us. Axel is asleep on the couch, his cup empty.

"We better go. It's getting late and Axel has school in the morning." I say quietly.

He nods then says "Goodnight, Nova. Thank you for helping up there."

"No problem." I say smiling.

I gather Axel into my arms and drape my jacket over him s he doesn't get cold. Odius opens the door for me and step out into the snowy terrain.

**AAAAA FIRST CHAPTER OMIGOD. Anyways, this is my first story I have ever posted on here and I am DYING of excitement. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, let meeh know. Let me know if I should continue. I hope you have a super amazing madness filled day and ****_may the odds be ever in your favor!_**


	2. Reaping

**The Hunger Games does not belong to me. All rights go to Suzzane Collins for making this amazing series and inventing these amazing characters. **

_Our laughter fills the area as we run after another tribute. Kenston stays close behind me and runs as fast as he can. We have the tribute cornered and I unsheath my sword. The girl looks around 14 but it's kill or be killed right?_

_"What should we do with this one?" I ask mockingly. It's driving the girl crazy. I see the fear in her eyes._

_"Why don't we have Kenston take this one?" the girl tribute for 1, Blaze, answers. I see Kenston look in fear at me._

_"No." I answer simply._

_"But why?" he district partner, Key, wines._

_"Because I said, that's why dammit!" I hiss. He cringes at my words and I scoff at how weak he is._

_"Blaze, you want this one?" I ask. She nods eagerly and suddenly throws a knife at the girl's hand, keeping it to the tree. She does the same to the other hand then cuts off her shirt._

_"What are you doing?" I ask._

_"Just going to play a little game." she says, laughing coldly. She carves a target onto her bare stomach then steps back at least 12 feet, all while the girl is screaming in pain._

_"You think I could make it from here?" she asks, Key. He shrugs._

_"Are you questioning my skills?" she jokes, winking at him. He rolls his eyes._

_"Just get it over with!" the girl begs._

_"Hurry up, Blaze. I'm getting bored." I tell her._

_She whines the nods. She throws the knife, aiming at the target carved on her stomach. The girls cries out then chokes on something. Blood dribbles out of her mouth then we hear her cannon. Blaze gets her knives back and wipes then casually on her pants._

_"Let's go then." I order. They nod then follow. We walk for another few hours when someone bursts through the bushes. The girl from seven, Willow, launches her axe at Kenston. unfortunately she didn't have a good grip so it only pierces his neck, not sever his head. He falls to the ground, clenching his throat as tears stream down his face._

_"Key, take care of Kenston. Just talk to him." I tell him. He nods and kneels by the thirteen year old boy. He wasn't supposed to be here. The person that was supposed to volunteer for him chickened out and now he's here. I jump at the girl and pin her to the ground. She struggles but I am stronger than her._

_I hear Kestons cannon go off._

_I take out my knife and hold it to her face._

_"You're pretty. . . such a shame I have to ruin a pretty face." I mock, "Oh well."_

_She clenches her jaw to look touch but I can see in her eyes how scared she is. She's about to cry._

_"Aww, don't look so glum, let's put a smile on that face of yours." I say. She looks scared._

_I drag my knife against her lips, carving them into a smile._

_"There you go!" I say, admiring my work. Tears stream down her face and mix with the blood._

_"Please. . ." she says quietly._

_"Don't worry, I'll kill you. After I've had all my fun." I tell her._

_I gorge out her eyes and drag my knife across her collar-bone. She is sobbing and screaming but not dead. My knife digs into her leg and she lets out a blood curdling scream._

_"Kill me! Please! Just kill me!" she begs. I carve rings around her eyes and she sobs. Blood starts to pool around us as I drive my knife into her stomach. She screams then kicks her legs._

_"Kill me please! Please! Please!" she cries._

_"Fine, since you asked nicely." I say. I run my knife across her bloody throat then watch her choak. I wait until the cannon goes off before I get up._

_"Nice job, Nova. . ." Key says, smiling at me._

I bolt up, my hair falling in my face, and I cover my mouth to keep from screaming. I feel her blood on my skin and her screams ringing through my ears.

"Dammit!" I yell out as I punch the bed.

_It's just a nightmare. . . Just a nightmare. . . Don't worry. Calm down, Nova._

Bringing my knees to my chest, I remind myself that I get to go home today. This is my last day in the Capitol until two weeks for the games. I'll get to see Axel and everything will be okay. No clients, not nothing. Just me and Axel. Everything will be okay.

I look out the window and see the sun stream in. I need to get dressed. . . .

Opening up the closet they provided me, I pick out a black tank top, dark jeans, and a pair of black boots. I brush out my black hair then throw on some make up to cover the bruises from my last client then pick up my suit case and bring it down stairs.

I still can't believe that they made an apartment just for the sold off victors. But if that's how you want to spend your money then go right ahead.

A black car stops in front of me and I get in.

"Train station." I say, holding the raven pendant that s around my neck in my hand.

"Yes, Mam'." he replies. I see him smile at me through the mirror.

He's a nice man. He usually drives me to clients house and supplies me with an extra change of clothes under the seat. He's very polite and a sort of friend to me. His name is, Legazy. He might be one of the most normal looking people in the Capitol. Purple hair and a tattoo on his arm

"Who is your brother staying with this time?" he asks.

"With Brutus and Enboria. He loves it there." I say.

He nods, "I wouldn't take them for kid people."

I shrug, "They aren't so bad. I mean, I could have left him with Titus." I say, wagging a finger at him.

He smiles then says, "So, whose mentoring this year?"

I think back to when we decided then say, "Brutus and Enboria. Then Titus and I." I reply.

When we reach the train station, I get my suit case, wave to Legazy, then board the train bound for District 2

It take about three hours to get there so decide to take a quick shower. I had a client last night and when I got home, I was so tired, that I skipped the shower and fell asleep.

I strip down then turn on the shower, making sure it is hot. Stepping in, I let the water rain down on me, standing like that for a minute or two. I scrub my skin raw with all different kinds of soap but I can still feel his touch all over me. The makeup, covering my bruises, starts to go down the drain. I look at the bruises on my hips and my arms. I'm sure there is some on my face but I don't think about it. The hot water starts to relax me a little. I then start to massage shampoo into my hair. When I'm done, I step out and wrap a towel around me, drying off quickly. After that, I brush out my hair then throw it into a pony tail. I put my clothes back on then make my way to the dining car.

Sitting down on one of the velvety sofa's, I lean my head back and let out a sigh. I crack my knuckles then stand up. I can't stand just sitting around even for just a little bit. I go to the bar car and pour a glass of vodka. Not that I have it much, I mean, I'm not Haymitch whose an idiotic alcoholic. I do it just when I'm a little stressed out. It burns on the way down my throat but I like it.

Haymitch says it keeps away his nightmares; being drunk every day. I could be like him. . . No, I can't put Axel through that. The poor kid has been through a lot and he doesn't deserve that. He doesn't even know exactly _why _I have to go to the Capitol. I tell him it's "Victor Stuff." It's not a complete lie. It is for me, the victor. Even if I did tell him, I doubt he would understand.

When the train finally stops, I almost leap to get off. I get my stuff then run out of this Capitol machine. As soon as I step foot in District 2 soil, I feel someone wrap there arms around me and hug me tight.

"Axel. . ." I breathe out. He looks up at me and smiles bright, his brown hair falling in his eyes and his green eyes staring up at me, filled with innocence and wonder. He may be nine but he is still my baby brother.

The cold District 2 air hits my skin and I instantly regret putting on a tank top. It is always snowing in District 2 and when it's not it's very cold.

"I missed you!" he chirps.

"I missed you to." I say, kissing his forehead.

I feel the eyes of some people and I look up. The sixteen to eighteen years olds are training outside today. Some of them are looking at me but one in particular catches my eyes. Maybe because he is the big brutish boy with the rather large sword. His hair is blonde and close cut to his head with the top spiking slightly. His eyes are what gets me, though. They are a cruel icy blue, the look of a career but I still see the slight innocence in his eyes. Instead of going back to what he was doing, he gives me a smirk.

I tear my eyes away from him and grip onto Axel's hand.

"Come on! Let's go home!" he says happily. I laugh and say "Calm down, Axel." He nods and pulls me aways from the train.

"So what do you want to do first?" I ask him.

"Can we go home?" he asks. I nod and smile. He takes my hand and we start to make our.

As soon as we enter victors village, I hear a cat call from the left of me.

Titus.

Titus won five or six years ago when he was 16. He's actually apart of Snow's deal and he keeps up his flirty cocky personality 24/7. He's my friend. He understands me, despite how clich`e that sounds, he does. His blue hair makes him stand out from most of the people here.

"Hey there, beautiful!" he calls out.

I smile and say, "Hey, Titus." His eyes turn to Axel and he smiles. "Hey big guy." Axel smiles up at him the holds onto my waist. Titus turns back to me.

"So, how was "victor stuff"?" he asks me.

I turn to Axel and say "I'll meet you back at the house, okay? Me and Titus have to talk."

"Victor stuff?" he asks, looking up at me. I nod and say, "Yeah. Now, why don't you go pick out a book and I'll read to you." He smiles and nods, then runs to the house.

"Be careful! Watch out for the ice!" I call after him. Titus rolls his eyes and laughs slightly.

"So who'd you get this time?" he asks.

"Flyton, Pent, Bluesmore, and a few others whose names I didn't remember." I reply.

"And for women?" he asks.

"Samayra, Jewels, Meley, and three others." I say.

He nods. He takes my wrist and inspects a bruise I forgot to cover. He looks at it in pure disgust.

I yank it back and shove my hands in my jean pockets. He doesn't say anything but turns me around and looks down the back of my shirt. I jump slightly when I feel cold air hit the lashings.

"Who did this?" he asks.

"Pent." I say quietly. He makes a noise of disgust and then says "We should get it cleaned up."

I don't say anything as he drags me to his house. We walk to the kitchen and he lifts me up onto the counter.

"Shirt." he says. I slip my tank top over my head and use it to cover my front. He walks to a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He takes out a wash cloth then comes back over. He moves my hair out of the way and dabs a bit of the alcohol on the cloth.

As soon as it makes contact with my skin, I suck in a breath and clench the edge of the marble counter.

I focus on something else.

It's a quite large house, with light blue walls and wooden floors. The kitchen is composed of a lot of marble and white paint.

"Relax, Nova." he says gently. He rubs my shoulder as if to calm me down. I take a deep breath and he continues. The alcohol burns on my back but I try to ignore it. A few minutes pass and he's finally done.

I put my shirt back on and slip off the counter.

He gives me a smile and then says "So, who do you think is going to volunteer this year?" I shrug.

"Whoever they think will win." I reply.

Let me explain; the kids of 1, 2, and 4 train for the games all there life. Whoever is doing the best will volunteer if they are from 16 to 18. No younger. We protect out young kids unlike some of the other districts. We volunteer so our kids wont have to die. District like 12 and 11 are so weak they can't separate the kids from the teenagers. They all have the same chance. It's terrible but that's how it is and we can't change it no matter how hard we try. In my games the person that was supposed to volunteer didn't and a little 14 year old named Kenston was sent in. It doesn't happen often but it does sometime. Those who were supposed to volunteer but didn't, don't have any sort of punishment but are considered a disgrace and are ignored as if they don't exist. Most people think that we want to go into the games. If you survive, of course the district is going to be proud. Against 23 other kids your the one who survived. Of course we will be proud of our tribute. Most of us at least. Murder is just another way of life for us. It's why our victors are alive. Those who do volunteer are proud to represent there district and they are proud to protect those younger. We aren't proud of murder, we are proud of protecting our kids. Axel started training when he was six.

Me and Titus talk for a few more minutes then say our goodbyes. I swiftly walk back home as snowflakes fall on my pale skin. They melt almost instantly.

When I reach the house, I turn the shiny knob and walk inside the warm house. My house is not much different from Titus's. The walls are light blue and the floor is a dark wood. The kitchen has black marble counter tops and white paint. The living room is the same light blue walls but instead of wood it's a light carpet. There are six bedrooms and four bathrooms. I changed Axel's room to how he wanted it. There's light carpet in his room and red walls like he wanted. He has a slight fear of the dark so I put glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. Sometimes it's not enough and he goes to my room to sleep with me. He has a small collection of toys and little knick knacks around his room and a few boxes a crayons and markers. But his favorite thing to do is read. Or, listen to me read to him. He can read but he prefers for me to read to him.

I see Axel sitting on the couch in front of the fire-place. "Did you pick out a book?" I ask. He whips around quickly as if I've come to hurt him. "It's just me, Axel." I say. He relaxes then says "I picked one out."

I nod then go sit by him. He hands me the book and I look at the cover.

"Ah, _The Jungle Book_. . . We haven't read this in a while." I say. He nods and pushes it toward me, urging me to read. I smile and open the book to the first page.

"The Jungle Book. Many strange legends are told of these jungles, of India, but none so strange as the story of a small boy named Mowgli. . ."

"The End. . ." I say as I finish the book. I look up at Axel and see a large smile on his face.

"Again!" he chirps. I laugh quietly then say, "No, not again. But would you like to see Cara and Odius with me?"

He contemplates for a second then nods eagerly. "Good. Now go get your coat. I don't want you catching a cold." He runs off to grab his coat and I do the same. I take his hand and we walk out the door into the cool District 2 air. We swiftly walk to the house next door, careful to avoid the ice, then knock on the door. It takes a minute and I hear yelling. Probable Clara. She's not completely there and sometimes she leaves reality. Finally, Odius comes to the door, his hair messy and scratch marks on his cheek. He notices my gaze and says, "Clara thought I was a mutt." I nod then he invites us in.

When we walk in, Clara leaps down the stairs, her blonde hair bedraggled and there are dark circles under her eyes but there is a smile on her face when she see's us. She walks to Odius and he wraps and arm around her waist.

She smiles at Axel then says "Hi, Axel." Her voice is quiet, probably from the yelling but you can hear the sincerity in her voice. She buries herself into Odius's side and I notice the blood on her hands. She was picking her cubicles again.

We find ourselves in the living room in front of the fire. Cara sits on one of the arm chairs with her knees tucked to her chest and me and Axel sit on the sofa. Odius comes in with four cups. He pours tea in three of them and the fourth one is already filled with hot coco. Axel looks at the cup of hot coco, longingly. Odius hands it to him and warns "Be careful, it's hot." Axel holds back a smile and nods. Odius smiles at him.

Odius hands me a cup of tea then a cup to Cara then finally a cup for himself.

"So, Nova, how have you been?" Cara asks me as she takes a sip of tea.

"I've been okay. I'm alive so that's good." I say holding the warm cup in my cold hands. She smiles and then I ask, "How's Elizabeth?"

Odius's face falls the he answers "She's not doing good. She might have a year at most."

Elizabeth is another victor. She won one of the first games when she was 16. She's in her late eighties now and we don't think she has much longer. She's important to us all; she's like a motherly figure.

Barely any of us actually have any parents left so losing her, would hurt us all.

Axel yawns and he leans against me. Cara starts mumbling and she picks at her cubicles.

Odius brings her onto his lap and whispers things in her ear. She starts to tremble then she asks, "Where are we?"

"We're at home sweetheart. It's me, Axel, and Nova. No one else." he says gently. She puts her hands on her face and mumbles wierd things.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Cara. You're okay. No one can hurt you here." he whispers to her. Axel lays his head in my lap and plays with the end of my hair.

"T-the district 1 girl." she says, her voice shaking.

"No. No honey. We aren't there. You're here with me." he assures her.

"No! You're lying. You're lying!" she cries.

Cara squirms and goes to run. Axel moves; he knows what to do by now. Cara swiftly runs across the living room to the stairs. I bolt up and Odius does the same.

She runs up the stairs

We follow her up the stairs quickly. Odius catches her right before she goes into her room. His arms wrap around her waist and she pulls him down to the ground. She trembles in his arms.

"Cara, it's me. I promise. I got you, sweetheart. I got you." he says to her. He spends at least half an hour trying to calm her down. After she's asleep, Odius carries her to their room then comes back downstairs with us. Axel is asleep on the couch, his cup empty.

"We better go. It's getting late and Axel has school in the morning." I say quietly.

He nods then says "Goodnight, Nova. Thank you for helping up there."

"No problem." I say smiling.

I gather Axel into my arms and drape my jacket over him s he doesn't get cold. Odius opens the door for me and step out into the snowy terrain.

**AAAAA FIRST CHAPTER OMIGOD. Anyways, this is my first story I have ever posted on here and I am DYING of excitement. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, let meeh know. Let me know if I should continue. I hope you have a super amazing madness filled day and ****_may the odds be ever in your favor!_**


End file.
